The Other Cutter
by MissMovinOn17
Summary: leaves off from the end of the book and there is another girl that cuts herself...leave a review...
1. Chapter 1

**The story is about a girl who also cuts herself and it is transitioned into the novel. It involves the same characters and it takes place at the end of the book. Enjoy.**

I ran outside of school so frustrated that I knew what I had to do. I ran to my "spot" right behind the restaurant where I knew I could be alone. I arrived there quickly considering the fact that I ran there. I took out my razor blade in which I bought yesterday. I placed the blade to my forearm and started to cut away. As I was cutting I kept thinking about what happened to me at school.

Speaking aloud to myself I said "that's for teasing me, that's for holding me down and beating me up"

Tears began to stream down my face and I completely broke down. I had tears running down my face and blood running down my arm. I placed my razor blade back in my backpack and just there and stared at my arm and watched how my own blood could take pain away.

I diverted my eyes away from my arm and looked up to notice a couple staring at me from afar. I saw them on my way ,but I figured they were busy getting lost in each others eyes that they wouldn't take notice of me. I think they might have seen me cut myself. As soon as that thought hit me I took of running .

All of a sudden I hear footsteps running behind gaining pace , I turn my head to see who was following me when BAM a guy and girl pushes me down to the ground. I get up as quickly as possible ,but I don't know what to do. I am frozen in my own tracks as if there were two pieces of gum holding down my shoes.

I looked up at them and I realized they weren't staring at me ,but at my arm in which there was blood dripping down to the floor. They were staring at it as if they have just seen me naked.

All I knew was that they caught me and that I had to get out of there.

**I will be updating this story every week..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I was standing there ,the two people were getting up from the floor. I eventually came back to reality and took off running again. This time they didn't chase.

"wait" the girl said , but I kept going I was scared so I didn't stop running till I got to the orphanage.

Of course I have to get yelled at for being late and not telling them that I was going to be gone.

"you think you can just prance around with no worries?" Mrs. Heathers a.k.a. the bitch said

"screw you you're not my mom" I said walking away.

"come back here I'm not done talking to you"

"you skank"

NEXT DAY

Well what is there to say other than that I hate school and that today I feel like ditching, by the way I forgot to mention that I am 14 years old almost 15 though. Now that I am not going to school today I feel like going to the lake again. The breeze from the water feels good against my face. I lifted my jacket sleeve exposing numerous scars and I see the new fresh red scars from yesterday. A tear rolls down my cheek onto the scar.

"hey" some guy says.

I start walking away.

"now don't walk away again" I turn and look and it is the guy from yesterday who was chasing me with his girlfriend. I start to make a dash for it when out of nowhere he grabs my arm.

"let me go" I tell him angrily.

"promise you won't run"

"listen I don't have time for this now just leave me alone"

"I understand what you might be going through okay"

"no you don't know anything about me so don't think that for even a second that what you say is going to matter to me"

"I saw you yesterday with the blood on your arm"

"big whoop"

"my girlfriend used to cut herself"

"so what am I supposed to feel bad for her and give in to what your saying and stop cutting myself to"

"whatever" he said walking away.

"asshole" I said as I walked to go sit by a tree to calm myself down.

I had the urge inside me again that I needed to pull out my razor blade and cut. I open my backpack and pull the shiny new blade and hold it against my stomach and start cutting. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Who am I kidding no day is ever better than the next.

Shit the cops are coming over here. Looks like I got to do some more running.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two cops approached me.

"Young miss can we speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure why not what else could make my day worse"

"A couple the other days said you were creating a hassle by disturbing the peace."

"Seriously and who might this couple be"

"Us" chimed in the same guy and girl who have been following me.

"You guys are dicks. Officer?"

"Malstaff"

"Officer Malstaff shouldn't you arrest these two people for stalking me I mean they keep popping up everywhere I turn"

"No first I need all your guys' names"

"I'm Willow"

"Guy"

"O wow so literal Guy" I said sarcastically

"And yours mam"

"It's not mam it's Laney. You know what this is total b.s. I'm leaving."

"No your not"

"Watch me"

Okay so I think I'm leaving, but no here has to come Willow all up in my business.

"Hey wait up"

"What"

"How are you?"

"Fine why?"

"No reason"

"Let's cut to the chase what do you want?"

"I want to help"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you don't know me"

"O but I do"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Tell me then"

"You cut yourself to get through the pain in your life"

"Wow your good, but no good enough"

"Tell me then"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Fine I've never had a family. I have been an orphan since birth and every time I go to a foster home they reject me because I'm too much of a trouble maker. So one day when I was walking home my teacher asked me if I wanted a ride and I said yes. So when we were driving, he pulls into a deserted lot and rapes me. I was never felt so scared in my life.

"So what did you do?"

"I couldn't do anything he had me tied down. So now I decided to cut myself because it helps."

"You shouldn't do it anymore"

"Well I can cause the stupid bastard never got caught and is still alive."

"He is?"

"Yes and he was young too. He used to teach middle school which was when I got raped and now he teaches at the college here."

"What does he teach?"

"I can't remember"

"Does he have a family?"

"Yeah what sick fool he has a wife and a daughter"

"Is his name David?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Cause he's my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"O my gosh. I can't believe this. He never told me." said Willow

I don't know why I started to cry. Willow came over to me and put her arm around my shoulder to try to comfort me.

"Don't touch me"

"Please don't blame me for his mistake"

"Well your brother is a jerk and he ruined my life"

"I know I'm sorry"

"Sorry that's all you can say. How would you feel knowing that your rapist never got caught?"

"I would hate it"

"Yeah well welcome to my world."

"Listen"

"No you listen I don't want to see you or your grungy boyfriend ever again. Now just leave me alone I don't need your guys help."

"Fine"

"Fine!"

When she was walking I kept crying knowing that the person I told my problem to is my rapist sister. It makes me feel bad on the inside.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and rushed into the nearest stall. I pulled out the blade and started slicing to take away all the pain that just happened. By the time I was done it was time for me to go back to the orphanage. I arrived back and ignored everyone's comments and went straight to my room. I fell asleep right away due to the fact that I was crying.

Today is a new day I'm actually feeling good regardless of what happened yesterday. So in honor of that I am going to the library.

I walked in and went straight to the elevators because I wanted to go to the very top floor because no one is ever up there and it gives me a place to actually be alone and have no one trying to find me. When I arrived to the floor I went down an isle and sat down on the floor and just thought about what has been going on with my life. As I was staring off into space I heard the elevator arrive on the floor. The two doors opened up and there to my surprise walked out Guy and Willow. I rushed around the corner where they couldn't see me I don't want them to start talking to me again.

They walked over to where I was sitting and they sat down. I was on the other side of the bookshelf. Figures of all days I want to be in the library they both have to appear near me somehow.

I started to quietly crawl away and when I looked back at them the two of them were making out. How disgusting is that they make me want to puke.

"That girl Laney is just a bitch and a whore." said Guy

"Your right I don't know why I tried she is just a pain in my left ass cheek."

They both started laughing which made me feel sick to my stomach, but nothing got worse until Willow had say the worst.

"You know Laney got raped by my brother"

"She probably deserved it"

"I know"

They both laughed again. I walked over to them angry and sad at the same time.

"You guys sure know how to make someone feel bad don't you?"

"You heard us?"

"Yeah. I hate you guys. My life was fine until you guys had to squeeze your way into it and know you guys make me feel like shit."

"I'm sorry" said Willow

"Whatever"

I ran out of the library feeling like crap and as I was running out I tripped in front of the library door and fell flat on my face. Someone actually extended their hand to help me up. I grabbed it and they pulled me up. As I came face to face with the person I realize that it is David.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I was re-reading this story and I realized I have a lot of spelling mistakes so hopefully now it will be better and sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time.**

When I realized that it was David I stood up as quick as I can and dashed for outside. I didn't make it far before David grabbed a hold of my arm. Trying to jerk away from his grip I started to cry. I felt as if it was going to start all over again. I wanted to scream ,but I couldn't all that could come out was whimpers.

"David! Let her go." I heard Willow say walking out of the library. And with that he let go of my arm.

"I saw this young lady crying and I just wanted to see if she was okay." David said.

"Bullshit! You think that I don't know that you hurt this poor girl." Willow exclaimed.

"Willow its not like that."

"Whatever David. Just go!" Willow yelled.

As soon as she told David to go I took off running. I didn't want to stay near them. I felt as if I just needed to run and let everything out. I kept running and running only to realize that Guy was following me. I slowed down and came to a stop.

"Laney? I think we should talk about everything that has been going on with the cutting and with David and with what happened in the library." Guy told me.


End file.
